Disastrous date
by Kyouya-koi1827
Summary: It was Kyouya's happiest Birthday with Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Kyouya-koi1827: Hi there! i hope when you are reading this, you are also checking if I had used the wrong grammar and wrong spelling

Tsuna's POV:

Which should I wear? The red one? The blue one? Today, I am to choose a T-shirt for Kyouya and I's date later and I can't decide! I must be presentable! Gosh, now I sound like a girl! Blink…. Blink… Wahhh! It's already 12:30! We were supposed to meet at 12:45! I'm so going to be late, and Kyouya hates waiting! Late! Late! Ah, I know, I'm just going to wear the violet one. After all, red plus blue makes violet! Tee hee 3. I need to go!

I looked every corner of the park and saw Kyouya sitting on a bench. I giggled. Kyouya looks good with his clothes. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans. All in all he looks so HOT. Hieee! I sound like a PERVERT! I ran towards his back and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who~" I said with a sing-song voice.

"Tsuna…" Kyouya sighed as he removed my hands from his blue piercing eyes.

"Happy birthday!" I greeted him with a kiss on the left cheek.

Yup, you heard me…. It's his birthday today and our first date. He just confessed to me last week. Tee hee 3 and he was too cute blushing as red as tomato! Back to the story…. As I kissed him, he then ruffled my hair and kissed me fully on the lips. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"thank you…" Kyouya smiled microscopically at me and I smiled back and hugged him

"where would you like to go?" I asked him.

"anywhere is fine" he said as he shook his head

Just when we were about to go, I saw Hayato and Takeshi walking together on a cotton candy store. Hmmm… seems like they are on a date… wait! If Hayato sees us he will probably make some huge ruckus!

"K-Kyouya, we need to go, hurry!" I said

"Why are you such in a hurry?" Kyouya asked

"Takeshi and Hayato are here! If they see us Hayato will-" I was cut off when I heard someone scream

"Juudaime!" it was ever-so-loyal, right-hand man, Hayato. **I'M DOOMED!**

**TBC...**

**R&R!**


	2. SURPRISE!

K-K1827: Yo! sorry I haven't updated for so long. I was caught up with school activities, assignments and projects. I would like to thank those who are supporting me with this story. so here is the second chapter!

Tsuna: Please read and Review

Kyouya: took you long enough to update herbivore. Kamikorosu yo!  
_

Hayato ran towards me. I swear I can see a tail and dog ears appearing from him.

"Juudaime~!" Hayato shouted

"H-Hayato..." I sweat dropped then i heard another voice

"Yo! Tsuna!" It was the ever-so-carefree Takeshi

"And Takeshi too..." I sighed

Right now, I am so irritated. I want to **strangle** them and I can feel veins popping out of my forehead and my neck. I am seriously running out of time!

"Juudaime! What is that bastard doing with you here?" Hayato growled jabbing an accusing finger on Kyouya's face

"Maa~ maa~ Obviously, they are having their date like us Haya-chan!" Takeshi laughed, stuffing a cotton candy on Hayato's mouth and pulling Hayato with him.

I heard Hayato curse something like 'Let go of me I need to blow that baftaft Hib'ri now'. Hahaha, he can't even say properly because of the cotton candy on his mouth. I turned to look at Kyouya. He was glaring... glaring **DAGGERS** at the air, at the invinsble air!

"N-Ne, Kyouya let's go! I-I think the cinemas are open today, let's watch a movie!"

We arrived at the Cinema. We watched a movie called 'coming soon'. While Kyouya was looking at the screen with disinterest, I was looking at him with awe. He looks handsome even in the dark. I shook my head, and looked at the wide screen instead. When I looked at the screen I saw Horrible, red plasma. I saw blood. My eyes went wider, if that's even possible, and I almost fell down my seat. I tugged on Kyouya's sleeve to get his attention then he looked at me.

"what?" Kyouya asked

"l-let's go out... I don't like blood..." I whimpered.

I heard him sigh but nodded his head otherwise. Then we went. As we went out I excused myself to go to the Comfort room and I told him to just wait for me there. As I went inside the Bathroom, someone covered my nose with a handkerchief and somehow, I felt dizzy after breathing the scent of the cloth. I fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Kyouya's POV:

3...

2...

1...

That's it! how much time does he need to use the comfort room? It's already 10 fucking minutes since he went inside! I'm going inside now! When I entered the C.R. I saw no one. I looked everywheer around the C.R. and still no one, then i saw m a letter under the floor and I read it

**dear skylark-kun,**

**I have your lover kidnapped. If you ever want to see him again, meet me at Namimori-chu at your office. If you won't come in the next 30 minutes I'm going to kill your lover.**

**-anonymous**

I clutched the paper. After reading the letter, I hurriedly made my way towards my school. I was only thinking of one person right now and that is Tsuna. I went towards my office. It was dark... so DARK. Then suddenly the lights turned on. I was taken aback. I saw a circle table with white table cloth and two chairs at the center of the room, at the other chair, I saw someone sitting on it. it was Tsuna. He seems safe

"w-what? I thought you were kidnapped?" I asked in disbelief

"Hahaha, don't you get it? Surprise! I planned a Birthday date for us, just the two of us..." I heard Tsuna said

"T-Then... how? when? what?" I asked randomly

"I was not kidnapped. Mukuro helped me to set this up hehehe" Tsuna answered sheepishly

"Yeah, I helped him as much as I hate you" Mukuro smirked appearing behind Tsuan

"of all people, why the hell did you pick him to help you?" I growled

"Well, my job here is done. Arridiverci" Mukuro vanished in mist.

We sat on the chair and ate. After how many m'inutes, I heard the sound of a piano playing.

"who's that?" I asked

"That is Hayato. we happened to meet on our way going here at school so I asked him to play us a music. do you like it?" Tsuna questioned

"Very..." I smiled.

I poked his forehead and he immediately looked at me then our lips suddenly connected with each other.

"thanks... this the happiest birthday ever in my life and i got to celebrate it with you" I thanked Tsuna

"I love you..." I said

"I love you too..." Tsuna answered

And this is the happiest day in my life ever...

Me: There you have it! thank you for reading mwa mwa! 3

Kyouya: how dare you include that pineapple-head in your story? and why did we only kissed I was fantasizing about doing this and that and I want to tie him on my bed post and-

Tsuna: Hieee! shut up I'm way too innocent for those things!

Me: ahahahaha *sweatdropped*

**R&R...**


End file.
